1. Field Of Invention
The present invention relates to a searchlight; and more particularly to a wireless permanently mounted searchlight.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types and kinds of remotely controlled lights and searchlights are known in the art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,168 discloses a remote/wireless light system with battery power and includes a transmitter/microprocessor, a receiver/microprocessor, batteries, lamp and positioning device, while U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,490,046 and 5,673,989 disclose a wireless portable searchlight having motors and a battery. However, these patents do not disclose controlling such a remote/wireless light system using a wireless digitally encoded modulation signal. The reader is also referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. and/or patent publication Nos. 4,598,345; 5,506,715; 4,712,167; 4,779,168; 4,890,207; 4,981,363; 5,029,058; 5,195,813; 5,490,046; 5,584,560; 5,673,989; 6,326,741; 6,443,603; 2001/0067246; 2002/0149940; and WO 96/24801, which disclose other known lighting devices.